


You didn't know

by aerobesk



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin had been quiet. Too quiet. And Michael and the gang want to know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You didn't know

They were curled up on the couch, pj’s donned and a shitty movie playing. They had just spent the day together, going out for lunch, playing games on Michael’s couch, laughing and shouting at each other. Gavin had a bowl of popcorn balanced on his lap and Michael had his phone in his. Occasionally it would buzz and Michael would text for a moment, but Gavin was too wrapped up in the movie to notice.

Geoff- “Is he doing any better at all?”

Michael- “Yeah, he’s been pretty good for the last half of the day.”

Geoff- “Normal?”

Michael- “Not quite, but he’s been laughing quite a bit, and he called me a spaf earlier, so I’m guessing those are good signs.”

Geoff- “Ok. Good job Michael, keep me posted.”

Michael- “Got it.”

All of the Hunters had been noticing Gavin getting quieter. Geoff had noticed when he hadn’t yelled at him for killing him in Minecraft. Michael saw it when he didn’t squeak when he fell into lava. Ray noticed when he didn’t get upset when he lost at Go, just sitting down again. Ryan and Jack noticed when they tried to get him riled up during AHWU and he completely ignored them.

He had been getting more and more out of the loop, not participating in commentary as much in anything to the point where Geoff had to ask Ryan to build something he wanted to film with him. None of them knew what was going on, and the one time Geoff had asked if he was ok, Gavin had blown him off with an “of course I’m fine! Just tired is all.”

Michael had finally decided to take action. He was tired of his boi being sad and incomprehensive. He just wanted the old Gavin back. So he had set this up, practically dragging Gavin out of his apartment that morning and trying to get him to have a good time. After 8 hours of doing Gavin’s favorite things, he was looking much better than before.

The credits began to roll on screen, and Gavin started to ramble on about how he had forgotten how much he loved that movie. He was describing why he loved the ending scene when he turned to look at Michael, seeing his friend watching him. Gavin immediately stopped talking, blinking once before standing and grabbing his backpack from the side of the couch.

“I’d better get home Michael, we have work tomorrow.”

He began heading for the door, but Michael was faster, jogging to get in front of Gavin, locking the door and facing the brit.

“You’re not going anywhere.”

“But Mich-“

“Don’t ‘but Michael!’ me! You aren’t going anywhere. You can’t even drive, and you aren’t walking that far at 10 at night on your own.”

“I can take care of-“

“It’s Austin Gav. And also, I’m not letting you leave until you tell me what’s been up.”

Gavin threw his hands in the air in exasperation, dropping his backpack on the floor again.

“What is up with everyone lately? Why is everyone constantly asking me if I’m ok? Of course I’m ok!”

Michael just stared at him for a minute before raising and eyebrow. Gavin sighed again, sitting against the arm of the couch.

“Michael just let me go home.”

“Everyone’s asking because everyone’s seen it.”

Gavin just stared at the floor.

“Geoff has been asking me almost every day if I know what’s up with you. I’ve even had Gus asking me if you were ok this week. I’ve been telling everyone that you’re tired, but I want to know the truth Gav. Why won’t you tell me?”

Gavin just scoffed. Michael didn’t budge though, staying in front of the door, arms crossed, staring at the brit.

“He dumped me.”

“What?”

“He dumped me Michael.”

“Who?”

“Dan.”

“You and Dan were dating?”

“Yes.”

“Why didn’t you tell us? How long were you two together?”

“I didn’t say anything for obvious reasons. And almost a year.”

“… Why’d he dump you?”

“It’s not important Michael. I’ve just been trying to get over it. Can I leave yet?”

“Gav…”

“Don’t Michael.”

Gavin didn’t even see him move. One second he’s sitting on Michael’s couch, the next he’s standing with Michael wrapped around him, face buried in his shoulder. He hesitantly put his hands on Michael’s spine.

“Michael?”

“We wouldn’t have judged you, if that’s why you didn’t tell us. And I know what you’re going through. It’s hard. Really hard.”

Gavin just stared into Michael’s curls, hugging him hard and burying his face in his hair.

After a few minutes the two pulled apart. Gavin went for his stuff again, but Michael grabbed his wrist, tugging him towards the hallway.

“C’mon Gav. I’m not driving you home at this hour and you aren’t walking.”

They went to Michael’s room, curling up on either side of the king bed. When Gavin knew that he was almost asleep, he spoke again, in barely a whisper.

“Michael?”

“Hmm.”

“He dumped me because of you.”

“Wht’d I do?”

“You did nothing. It was me.”

“What are you talking about?”

“When he called it off, he said it was because I talked about you too much, and that it was obvious who I wanted to be with.”

“Who did you want to be with Gav?”

“…”

Gavin felt the bed move after a minute, a hand on his shoulder flipping him over from his position on his side, facing the wall. He laid there, watching as Michael’s brown eyes got impossibly close to his own, watching them close as a pair of warm, slightly chapped lips pressed into his own.

His eyes closed, and the sweet kiss lasted for a minute before they broke apart. Michael wrapped his arm over Gavin’s waist, burying his face in his neck.

“Gavin, you’re beautiful. You’re cunning, and funny, and strong as fuck to put up with the shit you do. You’re an incredible person, and Dan is an idiot to have let you go.”

Gavin stared at the wall, wrapping an arm around Michael’s waist in return.

“Do you really mean that?”

“Yup.”

Gavin lay there, thinking over what Michael had said until long after the auburn haired boy had started snoring. He stared at the wall until he was about to fall asleep. Right before he did, he tilted his head, kissing Michael’s curls and whispering a soft “thank you.” He smiled, one tear rolling out of the corner of his eye. He was asleep before the drop hit the pillow.


End file.
